


High Praise

by Nire_Barton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Porn, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nire_Barton/pseuds/Nire_Barton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wished she’d say things like that to him.  That she’d love him in any way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Praise

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, never thought this would ever see the light of day (or at least be read by anyone other than me). What can I say? I got bored.
> 
> As you'll notice, this is split into 2 parts. Part 2 occurs before the last paragraph in part 1.

_“Oh, yes! Doran, I love it when you fill me like this! I love it when you fuck me with your rock hard cock!”_

This is the typical thing for seven year old Harry to hear from the living room when he was confined to his cupboard.  When his uncle was at work and cousin at school, Aunt Petunia would bring home one of her men whom she’d do _things_ with in the living room or on the kitchen table.

Sometimes Harry would catch a glimpse if the cupboard door hadn’t been locked.  He’d see their _lower parts,_ very large and purplish and disappearing in between his Aunt’s thighs.

He wished she’d say things like that to him.  That she’d love him in any way.

Then one day, after his uncle had gone to work, something different happened.  He had been using the downstairs bathroom wishing his part looked liked the older men’s when it suddenly started to grow larger.  It was a peculiar feeling though not painful.  It was not hard and long like the older men’s had been but it was a start.  He wouldn’t know for many years that this was from latent metamorphmagi abilities but he was pleased. Surely his aunt would love him now.  She’d opened the door to yell at him for taking too long when she saw it.  She wore one of her small cocktail dresses and first looked at him with shock before staring at his part with a sort of hunger in her eyes.

“Do you wish to please me, nephew?” She asked. “I know you do. I see you. Watching. And I see you right now, ready to please me.” He nodded. “Come with me.” She led him, not into the living room or kitchen, but up.  Upstairs.  Walking behind her Harry could see under her skirt.  She wasn’t wearing any panties.

She led him into her bedroom. “Strip naked and lie on the bed, nephew.” He did. “On your back.” He complied, his improved appendage displaying quite proudly. She slowly crept onto the bed beside him and used her hand to hold him, _down there._ “My, you have a beautiful cock, nephew. And so big!  Very big for one so young.” She began to squeeze him and pull him.  The ministrations of her hands felt odd at first then began to feel very pleasing.  To his surprise his part got bigger! As big and hard as Petunia’s men.  It curved upwards more than them though, but this seemed to please his aunt greatly.

“You will feel so good nephew.” She said as she hiked up her skirt. “So good!” She lowered her thin body and slid her opening onto him. How hot and wet it was! She moaned in pleasure and he felt something jolt through him. He liked it. It went right to his belly and made his toes curl a bit.  Pleasure was soon felt all through his body and she had pulled off her dress completely, and was now riding him fast and hard.

“Oh! Yes! Ah! Harry! Yes, Harry! Oh! God! Yes!” she rode him and ground into him. Finally he heard it and smiled wide. “Oh yes! I love the way your cock fills me! I love the feel of you filling me! Oh! Ha-rry!” He unconsciously allowed himself to grow larger and raised his hands to squeeze her breasts as he’d seen the other men do. She threw her head back, her blonde hair flying wildly, and squealed more than he’d ever heard her.  And rode him harder than anyone before. “Yes! Harry! Yes! So hard! So big! Yes! Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh God! I’m coming! I’m coming! Yes! I’m coming! So hard, so good!”

Her place got wetter and he grabbed hold of her larger hips and pulled her closer to him.  She slumped forward and rolled to the side, wrapping her legs around him. “Fill me nephew! Fill me more!” Remembering what he’d witness before he began to pull out of her and thrust his hips forward. He did so slowly and clumsily at first but eventually found a rhythm.  She spread her legs wide and lifted her knees, his shoulders going under them to prop them up.  He expertly ground into her, despite never having actually done any of this before.  Her walls tightened around him and he lost himself in a haze.

“Yes! Harry! That’s it love! Just like that! I love it like that!” For hours he fucked his aunt on her marital bed.  In several different positions.  Sometimes he was on his back with her astride him, riding him and grinding her hips like life depended on it; sometimes she was on her back with him bucking his hips, thrusting into her like a prize stallion.  He sucked her large nipples and squeezed her breasts in his small hands. “So good! You’re so good! So much better than anyone- Aaahhhh! Ooohhh! Oh! Oh! Ah! Ah-yah! Yah! Ah! Yes! Yes! _Yes! Oh! Just like that! I love you like that!_ ” He slammed into her and heard her praise him and they both wanted more.  Through her orgasm fogged haze she spied the clock. “Oh! Vernon will be home soon! Come for me nephew! Come inside me! I love it when you release inside me!”

Finally understanding the fire in his belly, his accidental magic released its’ hold on his release and he came hard into the woman.

From then on, whenever he was home alone with his aunt he was highly praised.  Sometimes he was even worshipped.  While he never deluded himself into believing that she actually loved _him_ , he eventually learned exactly what it was they did.  Over the years he even improved on his natural ability to please her.  As he grew older she relished in the feel of his maturing body holding power over her own bony one.

Ten years later, he kneeled behind her on the bed, his arms around her rather bony body, holding her flush to him as his hard manhood thrust in and out of her hot wet channel from behind.  One of his hands rested on the growing mound he’d left in her stomach over seven months previously when he’d been requested home for the Christmas holiday, the other fondled one of her enlarged breasts full and ready for their child to suckle when it was born. He smiled at the thought of what his uncle would say should he ever _finally_ find out of the daily pleasures he took of his Aunt’s body.  He wondered what the man would do should he find out the child within his wife’s body belonged to his hated nephew.  At this stage he could feel the babe’s strong magical signature as it grew in her womb.  She cried out in pleasure and he fucked her harder.  She really was insatiable in her randy state.

-*&*-

Seventeen year old Harry Potter was home for Christmas Vacation.  As he got older Petunia had taken to requesting him during the holidays, for _personal_ reasons.  Dudley was off visiting a friend and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow as he was going to be sleeping over at said friends.  As soon as his uncle had driven off to work his aunt had practically tackled him onto the couch in the living room – after making sure all the blinds were shut tight of course.

“Finally,” she breathed. “I thought he’d never leave.” She kissed him deeply and began to pull at his clothes, nearly ripping them off his well toned body.  While he knew she did not actually love him he still took great satisfaction at taking pleasure in her body while his uncle wasn’t looking.  Harry also removed her clothing, exposing her average breasts and taking the time to squeezed them and lick her nipples.  Their clothing quickly littered the floor and Petunia pushed him into a sitting position on the couch before she mounted him. “Oh God, nephew, Yes! It’s been too long!” How they’d both missed this in the past months.  Not each other but the physical pleasures they engaged in.  “Oohh! Aaahhh! So big! I love the way your rock hard cock stretches me!” Petunia, the screaming in bed type, moaned throatily as his hot, thick shaft – which by now automatically erected when he knew neither Dudley nor Vernon were expected home anytime soon and it was just the two of them – slid deep into her channel, leaking with anticipation, and she began to ride him fast and hard. “Mmm, Mh, Ooo, Oh! Ah! Ahh! Aahhh! Harry! Oh Harry! Oh! Oh! Aahh! _Aaahhh! Harry! Oh! Yes! Fill me with you powerful cock! Yes! More!”_

Harry squeezed her ass as he thrust up to meet her, taking her nipple in between his teeth – alternately sucking and nibbling the hardening bud. “Oh! Yes nephew! Just like that! I love it when you suck like that! _Fuck me harder!”_   He grabbed hold of her thighs and thrust into her harder, relishing in her squeals as he quickly brought his aunt to her first orgasm of the day.

Harry had limited metamorphmagi abilities that he had long learned to control.  Now when most people, especially Uncle Vernon, were present he morphed into the slight, pale looking form that enabled everyone to overlook him as nothing special.  However, when Vernon was nowhere to be seen he allowed his body to morph into its more natural appearance of a healthy, strong, tanned, _well endowed_ young man.  When he’d been a child his metamorphmagi abilities allowed his manhood to be the size it would naturally be once he’d physically matured – its’ early appearance was what began his and his aunt’s illicit physical affair, which had been going on for nearly ten years now.

He moved his hands to squeeze her breasts and fucked the valley between them with his tongue as his aunt bucked like a rodeo pro.  While he hated her personally he greatly enjoyed the feel of fucking her hot, wet pussy.  Especially considering the thought of how his uncle would react should he ever find out when the man was rarely, if ever, granted access to his wife’s body.  Thinking of his uncle, and cousin’s reactions, he wrapped an arm around her waist, held her tight to him and quickly manoeuvred them onto the floor and thrust roughly into her before the Christmas tree, surrounded by the presents beneath.

He smiled, almost evilly, as he watched her lying on her back, her arms raised above her head, breasts bouncing with every thrust, delirious with ecstasy.  He knew better than anyone that Aunt Petunia, who was rigidly normal in nearly everything in her life, was also very punctual – especially with regards to her monthly cycle.  Over the years he’d started to map it out.  He knew she was nearing her cycle this holiday, within the next four days as a matter of fact.  So he took extra special pleasures in her flesh this day.  In her anticipation for this she seemed to have forgotten that little fact and similarly forgotten the need for certain protections (and she’d never taken birth control as she was afraid it would tip off her husband since she had greatly limited his already irregular access to her body after their son was born).  This suited perfectly for him as he fully intended to leave more in her than merely his potion enforced seed.

So he ground into her and, with the aid of his magic, managed to put off his ejaculation until she was complete putty in his hands to ensure she didn’t suddenly remember her slip up.  She was mumbling incoherently when he released his magical hold and came inside her.

Since it was now about lunch time Harry pulled out of her and, without bothering to dress, walked into the joined kitchen and prepared something to nourish them.  They’d need the fuel for later.  And after he and Petunia, who’d both eaten naked, finished lunch he placed all the dishes in the sink and quickly turned back around.  She was in the process of standing, his semen dribbling down her leg and smeared on her chair, with her back to him.  His hard-on raged again and he expertly aimed and thrust his precum-leaking shaft into her, catching her by surprise. “Oh! Harry!” she exclaimed in shock.  She grabbed hold of the table in front of her and moaned as he pounded into her on the kitchen table. “Ah! Harry! Yes! Yes! _Yes!_ Oh, I love it when you fuck me from behind like this! I love your hot cock inside me!”

He pulled completely out of her before thrusting back in.  She shouted her pleasure and begged him to do it again, which he happily obliged.  He picked her up, held her flush to him and fucked her standing up, only using his arms to support her completely off the floor.  He slid one hand down between her thighs and teased her clit.  She reached behind them both and scratched his shoulders as she achieved another orgasm.  He relished in the burn of her nails.  Thrusting into her a few more times, he pulled out and placed her on her feet.  Before she could start to complain he turned her around to face him, picked her up again and let her wrap her legs around his waist.  He thrust back into her and pushed her up against the refrigerator.  She lifted her arms and braced her hands on the fridge door, bringing her legs down to prop her feet on the fridge as well.

The still opened jar of jam was on the counter beside them.  Harry took it and smeared it on her breasts.  He continued to fuck her against the fridge and proceeded to lick the jam off her skin.  She was becoming delirious again when he began the food play – another thing she loved him doing.

He pulled her arms and legs around him once more and stepped back from the fridge.  He balanced them again in the middle of the kitchen as she rode him into completion for the second time that day.

It was mid-afternoon and, without pulling out of his aunt, Harry took them into Dudley’s bedroom and laid them on his bed with Petunia on top of him.  They relaxed and took a nap.

Harry awoke before her, his again stiff manhood still buried deep inside the quivering and slick walls of the woman’s much used crevice.  He expertly flipped them over, moved into a kneeling position and slowly pulled out of her until just the head of his penis was still inside her.  Grinning as he watched her sleeping face he slid back into her just as slowly.  In and out he went at the controlled pace until he couldn’t take it anymore.  He gradually increased his speed, shallowly thrusting in an out, careful not to thrust too far either way.

His breath came out in gasps as he fucked Aunt Petunia as fast as he could.  He concentrated on his magic and guided it to pool deep in his belly.  He slowly channelled it into his balls and when his climax was a breath away he thrust deep inside his blonde aunt’s pussy.  There were stars in his eyes as he felt the magic burst through his penis along side the potion-charged semen.  He gasped and his body shook.

It was a few minutes until he managed to come back to his senses.  When he did he quickly looked down at his aunt, relieved to see that she was still asleep.  He quickly flipped them back over so that she was on top of him once more and went back to sleep.

By the time Petunia awoke it was half an hour before Vernon was due back home.  She quickly woke her nephew and ordered him to get dressed and start dinner while she took a shower.

A night one week later he couldn’t stop the wide grin despite what he could hear coming from down the hall.  Aunt Petunia’s cycle was three days late and he was certain that she was under no, well, _misconceptions_ about what happened the very second she was aware of her missed cycle.  While she’d forgotten the use of protections that first day she’d remembered them after.  He knew she realized too late the first day her cycle skipped that in her haste she’d forgotten that first day.  Despite the disgusting thought of his Uncle doing anything remotely sexual, it amused him to no end that it had taken her three days to bring herself to bed her husband when she spread her legs in anticipation for her hated nephew as said husband was barely walking out the door.


End file.
